


she put her love down soft and sweet

by itjustkindahappened



Series: skam fic week [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Girlfriends, noora and eva are in love!!!!!!!!!!!! really really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustkindahappened/pseuds/itjustkindahappened
Summary: She always wants to be the best for Eva. She had ever since that first time she saw her, slipping through the door to their Spanish class five minutes late with her hair in tumbles falling down her shoulders and her mascara slightly rubbed off under her eyes, apologizing in embarrassed mumbles and dropping down at an empty table. She looked like autumn and Noora wanted to give her everything.Or, Noora loves Eva a lot and goes down on her in a storage room.





	she put her love down soft and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> in a parallel universe william doesn't exist and nooreva were the ones sneaking off during free periods to make out in season 2. husk det!

They’ve snuck into the revue storage room. They’re in that newly-gotten-together state of their relationship where they haven’t told anyone just yet, but still can’t get enough of the drunken haze they feel from the softness of each other’s lips and the burn of fingertips against skin now that they finally can have it, and they feel like they hold the entire world in their palms, just for them to see.

Eva is perched on an empty desk and Noora is standing between her legs, hands running down Eva’s sides and settling on the soft curve of her hips, pulling her into her. Eva complies immediately, cupping Noora’s jaw and pushing them so close Noora swears she can hear Eva’s heartbeat. It doesn’t take long before Eva starts to buck her hips up for friction, and Noora’s already feeling a distinct throbbing between her legs.

She disconnects their lips to catch her breath and instead lets her mouth fall onto Eva’s throat. Her hand sneaks up Eva’s skirt, running it along her thigh until she can hook a finger in the hem of her panties, pulling at them teasingly.

“How much time do we have?” she asks against her neck, and she feels Eva shuffle to pick up her phone and check.

“Like ten minutes.”

Noora continues to press tiny kisses to Eva’s neck and down over her collarbone, revelling in the way her girlfriend’s breath hitches and how she leans into the sensation.

“Guess we’ll have to be quick, yeah?” she mumbles, sliding her hand down to slowly rub over Eva’s underwear. She’s wet, Noora can feel the dampness on her fingers through the soft fabric, and her heart skips a beat. “Wanna taste you.”

A low whine tumbles out of Eva’s mouth and she nods fervently.

“Please,” she breathes.

It’s all Noora needs to sink down on her knees, finally pulling down Eva’s panties fully and hitching her forward to position herself right in front of her dripping pussy. She lets her lips drag along Eva’s thigh, nuzzling the inside of it as she hears Eva giggle softly above her, making her entire body buzz and glow like it’s full of fireflies.

“You’re so pretty,” she says against Eva’s skin. “Prettiest girl I know.”

She takes a moment to gaze up, and a smile tugs on her lips when she sees how flushed Eva looks, cheeks a stunning shade of pink and her lips puffy and bit into by her teeth.

Lightly, she darts her tongue out to flick it across Eva’s clit, and it draws a shaky gasp from the brunette as she evidently tries to not push her hips down. Instead, she slowly tangles her fingers into Noora’s hair as Noora starts to move between her legs, switching between continuing to suck on the sensitive nub and pressing her tongue into Eva’s entrance, letting her hands settle on Eva’s hips again to steady her as she thrusts in deeper. Every single whimper tumbling out of Eva’s mouth sets her on fire, egging her on to make it as good as possible.

She always wants to be the best for Eva. She had ever since that first time she saw her, slipping through the door to their Spanish class five minutes late with her hair in tumbles falling down her shoulders and her mascara slightly rubbed off under her eyes, apologizing in embarrassed mumbles and dropping down at an empty table. She looked like autumn and Noora wanted to give her everything.

It doesn’t take long until Eva’s thighs start trembling and when she breathes out an “I’m close, baby,” Noora takes the opportunity to look up at her again. Eva’s already staring down and her eyes are twinkling, shining with the gentlest kind of affection that makes Noora’s stomach flutter and heart sing. The auburn-haired girl untangles one hand from Noora’s locks to gently stroke it along her cheekbone, pushing a strand of hair away from her temple and tucking it behind her ear.

“You’re so good,” she mumbles. “So, so good.”

Noora loves Eva like this. She slides her hands down to push her thighs even further apart, working her mouth even faster on her, loving every single hushed moan that escapes her girlfriend’s lips.

When Eva finally comes, it’s with a throaty whine and she clenches around Noora’s tongue, and Noora just dives in as deep as she can, lapping up the wetness as Eva rides out her orgasm. Afterwards, Eva leans back against the wall, her chest moving with heavy breaths. She lets Noora lick her clean and runs featherlight fingers through her hair in the process.

“Come here,” she mumbles, and her voice is rough around the edges in a way that makes stardust flow in Noora’s veins, and she does as told and lets Eva pull her up in a deep kiss.

“I’ll make that up to you after school,” she promises when they part, leaning in once more to peck the corner of Noora’s mouth. Noora just nods and turns her face to rest in the nape of Eva’s neck.

“You leave first and I’ll go after?” she asks with a crooked smile, and Eva sighs contently, putting her cheek down on the top of Noora’s head and gently intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah. I’ll miss you.”

“We’re meeting Vilde in the B-building. We’ll see each other again in a few minutes,” Noora points out fondly, and Eva just pouts.

“I _know_ , but it won’t be the same.”

Noora laughs quietly and lifts her head to capture Eva’s lips a final time, and Eva reciprocates it immediately. She quietly hopes they’ll never get enough of this.

“You’re my favorite person,” Eva mumbles with a smile into Noora’s mouth, and the words taste like blueberries and moons on Noora’s tongue.

“Love you,” she replies. “See you in a bit.”

Eva beams at her and Noora backs away so she can jump down from the desk and quickly pull her panties on again. The girl’s steps are light as she leaves the room, throwing one last longing look at Noora as she opens the door and walks out of there.

 

~

 

Noora just stands in her spot grinning stupidly to herself for moments and moments, her lips still tingly and slightly sticky and her heart still racing and she thinks for at least the seventh time this week, this is what she’s been missing. Her life is warm and it’s happy and it’s tinted in rose gold, and she could relish in the way her heart lights up like the sun on a summer morning every time she catches Eva’s eye because Eva is here and she’s _hers_ and she looks at Noora like she hung the stars and it makes Noora feel invincible.

It encompasses all her senses and time seems to pass in a rosy haze.

So, when Noora hurries into the cafeteria just about fifteen minutes later, she has in fact not taken a second to look in the mirror. As a matter of fact, the thought doesn’t hit her at all until she sits down with Eva and Vilde and Vilde’s face turn startled while Eva’s turn the prettiest kind of smug as soon as they look up at her.

Noora suddenly remembers putting on lipstick this morning and she remembers Eva’s fingers through her hair just twenty minutes ago, and she curses internally.

“What?” she asks, lifting her eyebrows in an attempt at nonchalance.

“Your, uh. Your lipstick’s just a bit smudgy.”

Eva’s evidently having the time of her life, and if Noora didn’t love her so much her heart can barely contain the tickling, pink feeling she gets every time the girl smiles, maybe she’d be annoyed.

“Oh, yeah,” Noora chuckles weakly, bringing a hand up to wipe around the edges of her lips and trying to come up with a quick explanation. “I just ate, so.”

Eva’s eyes are glowing in the prettiest way.

“Ate what?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do something super original and cool and fun and creative for today's theme but i couldn't come up with anything so i panicked and wrote smut instead vhjshk @nooreva i'm sorry i did u dirty u deserved better
> 
> i hope u liked it regardless???? i love writing nooreva they're my angels and i'll definitely do it again at some point:')) 
> 
> comments and kudos feed all my 56 children and produces fresh oxygen for my cold n lonely lungs and generally makes me super happy and if u wanna drop by my tumblr it's @tequiladimples xxxx i love u!!


End file.
